(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to providing a raised pavement marking apparatus for installing on a high level road a curve road, or an uphill road with a heavy snowfall.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been well known in the art that the raised pavement marking device has the function for reflecting the light of the head light in order to represent the central line, getting over the driver's sleepy spell and showing the central line during it is raining or snowing. The conventional raised pavement marking device has been installed by way of striking it into the road or by using the adhesive agent, but even though a little amount of snow has been fell, the raised pavement marking device is invisible before the snow is melted or removed therefrom. Furthermore, since a snowplow cars or equipments must be mobilized to clear the pavement of snow, the traffic will be brought to a standstill for a moment. When a thawing chemical agent is used to melt the snow, it is a number of problems such as, for example, a supplementary budget is required as well as various road safety facilities, for example a guard rail, a street light and a traffic safety sign, installed on the road, and the car body are corroded and broken due to the agent.